


Dance With Me

by WinglessMaiden



Series: Opposing Forces: Dance With Me [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Multi, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, Team Rocket - Freeform, Team Valor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: "I want someone to pull me close and whisper things in my ear, gosh dammit!” Candela downed the rest of her wine and grabbed Carl’s drink to drink some more. Did she just say “gosh”?You can never have enough alcohol at the Semi-Annual Pokemon Preservation Conference. At least that's what Carl, Valor's Officer in Command, thinks as he watches Team Leaders and Rocket Exectuives interact.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[and the world will turn into ash]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253490) by surfacage. 



> I’m totally obsessed over the Pokémon Go leaders and have a writer’s block at the moment for my fanfiction My Instinct Always Told Me. So… I decided to brainstorm and this little fic popped out. Surfacage inspired me to write my first fic and this little one here. The characters Noire, Amelie, Annie and Carl are not mine and strictly belong to Surfacage. In this fic, Blanche and Noire are fraternal twins. Even though surfacage portray the twins as non-binary and it's been said "out there" that Blanche is a female, I tend to switch it up in my works. I hope you enjoy Candela’s musings!

The lights were dim with only the spotlight directed on the dance floor glittered with guests wearing their best suits and gowns. It was the last day of the semi-annual Pokemon Preservation Conference which is always celebrated by a formal dance party.

At the bar sat an exotic dark skinned goddess adorned with elegant gold jewelry, dressed in the finest red silk with a slit so high revealing the mark of the Titan of Fire. Her gold eyes watched closely at the guests dancing in pairs on the ballroom floor. Her gaze paused to observe a tall, well-built man with golden hair and the brightest smile in the room leading a slender beauty with long silver hair to a waltz. The couple floated about the dance floor. The man leaned down to whisper something which caused the beauty to flush a bright red.

“Miss Candela, if you stare too intently, you might cause the dance floor to catch fire.”

Gold eyes turned to the voice to find a handsome white-haired gentleman on a wheelchair holding two drinks. One drink was being offered to her.

“I won’t burn the dance floor Carl. Have you no faith in your leader?” Candela chuckled as she took a sip of the red wine offered to her.

“I have the utmost faith in your battle skills but not your ability to keep my paperwork down to a minimum. I'm surprised you’re not on the floor dancing with all the other guests to increase funds for the Go Program.”

“These are brand new Gianvitto Rossi heels and they deserve some time to be admired.” Candela move to cross her legs the other direction to show her assistant the glossy red pumps she was wearing. “Plus I’ve already danced with the men worth getting financial support for Valor’s research. Most of our funding comes from our pokemon battle exhibitions unlike the other teams.”

“Whom were you staring at so intently, if I may be so bold to ask?”

“My lovely fellow leaders. Carl, when you look at them, what do you see?”

Carl’s eyes scanned the crowd until it fell on the leaders of Instinct and Mystic dancing gracefully. At that moment, Instinct’s leader dipped Mystic’s leader before twirling his partner back into his arms.

“Leader Spark is much more adept to the art of ballroom dancing than one might assume.”  
Candela laughed, “Haha, yes. You should see him do the tango. That’s not what I meant though. Look again Carl.”

“Leader Blanche seems to be easily flustered whenever Leader Spark would tell her something. An outsider might misconstrue their relationship to be more than friendship. I gander one might even assume a level of intimacy only seen from lovers. Is it safe to presume you are curious of their relationship?”

“ All three of us are very close but I must admit that I am a little jealous.”

“Jealous? If you are worried about Leader Blanche’s affections for you, might I remind you she was the one who insisted on planning your surprise birthday party earlier this month. Annie told me herself that her leader was beside herself making sure every detail was perfect for you.”

“No, I do not doubt Blanche’s feelings for me. In all honesty, I’m jealous of her right now.” Candela sighed and took another sip of her wine.

“You are jealous of Leader Blanche or her relationship with Leader Spark?” Carl looked at his leader in surprise. He knew of the rivalry between the two leaders but he was also well aware that the two spend many of their free time in each other’s company. The leaders of Valor and Mystic are more often seen together than not. Unlike the leader of Instinct, he seems to only appear when needed with the most uncanny accuracy.

“Even though all three of us are close and pretty much tell each other anything now compared to when we first met, Spark remains to be a bit of mystery. He always seem to come off as a gullible fool or a reckless idiot.”

“He is the leader well-known for pulling pranks on the trainers and some of his experiments caused our servers to go down a few times. In his defense, he did manage to find a way to utilize the extra discharge electric pokemon have by converting them into generators used for emergencies through out the city. As I recall, Go had a lot of paperwork to do to prevent misuse and misdistribution of said generators. He does not participate in pokemon battles as much as others do but the few times he did, he never seem to do it to win but to improve the pokemons’ abilities he was using. Go did tell me he can be downright scary in battle, even more than you. I find that hard to believe.”

“Well believe it. There were many times that I can say I clearly lost to him in battle. When he is serious, he almost becomes a different person but he still manages to come off as our lovable goofball.”

“So what is it exactly you are jealous of since all three of you are very close?”

Candela looked over the dance floor. One of the scientist who was a guest speaker at the conference tried cutting in between Spark and Blanche but Spark maneuvered Blanche into a spin away from the other man and winked at Blanche. He said something to her that made her laugh. In her laughter, Blanche bumped into another dancing couple and almost tripped only to be caught by Spark and pulled closely.

“That. I’m jealous of that.”

Carl followed Candela’s gaze to witness Spark brush Blanche’s bangs to the side of her face. “What is ‘that’?”

“How Spark pulls her close. How Spark looks at her. Just how Spark treats her overall.” Candela pouted and took a long swig of her wine. Maybe she had too many drinks before the wine Carl gave her.

“I still don’t understand Miss Candela. Are you jealous of Leader Spark’s affections towards Leader Blanche?”

“I want to be dotted on like Blanche. I want someone to twirl me and dip me as if we were the only two people in the world… I want someone to pull me close and whisper things in my ear, gosh dammit!” Candela downed the rest of her wine and grabbed Carl’s drink to drink some more. Did she just say “gosh”?

“I think you might have a had a little too much to drink Miss Candela. So let me get this straight, you are jealous of Leader Blanche because she has someone who is affectionate with her while dancing?”

“Yes Carl! I want someone to dance with me like the way Spark dances with Blanche!” Candela immediately stood up and waved her hand towards the other two leaders on the dance floor. At that precise moment, another tall figure had walked by and was hit in the face by Candela’s hand.

“What the hell is your problem Valor!?”

Candela looked over to see she just hit the face of someone that had the same face as her dear friend Blanche except this one was wearing a black Ermenegildo Zegna suit and an unpleasant attitude.

“Oh, it’s just Rocket trash. You’re in the way, move 50 miles back.”

“Excuse me?! You’re in the way! I’m trying to get to the bar, you shit.”

“No amount of alcohol can clean out that dirty mouth of yours.” Candela smirked at the person, gaining a flick of a finger in respone.

“I need some strong bourbon right now, I don’t have time for your bitchy attitude.” Silver hair and the smell of Acqua di Gio cologne brushed pass Candela.

“Noire, dance with me.”

Both Carl and the one named Noire turned to Candela in surprise.

“Did you just ask Executive Noire of Team Rocket to dance?”

“Did you just use my actual name for a change?!”

Candela downed the drink she took from Carl and gave him back the now empty glass. She adjusted her dress and flipped her hair before grabbing Noire’s hand and started leading them to the dance floor.

“What the hell are you doing? I want a drink!” Noire attempted to struggle away but no such luck.

“Drink later, dance now or are do you have two left feet? Don’t tell me that even Sparky boy over there has better moves than you?”

Noire huffed indignance, “Just because my sister dances like a waddling penguin doesn’t mean I do too.”

“Oh, so you dance like a waddling baboon then. Well I hope your tango has better moves than your mouth Rocket.”

In one moment Candela was leading the way and the next, she was spun hard and her back collided with Noire’s chest, his arms wrapped around her. “Don’t underestimate just how dextrous I am.”

Candela can’t decide if it is the way he whispered in her ear, the words he said, or the close proximity of their bodies, she feel her body light up in excitement.

Carl watched as his leader danced with vigor and grace with a Team Rocket executive. He wondered just how drunk she was to willingly invite an opposing team to dance such a sensual dance with her. If she was drunk, he’d have to make sure to fire proof the Valor Head Office just in case because Candela with a hangover is like a volcano waiting to erupt. Carl looked down at the empty glasses in his hands and thought that he’d probably need to drink a few more just to prepare himself for tomorrow. A pair of hands suddenly removed the empty glasses before him and was replaced with a full glass of brandy.

“Looks like our bosses is actually getting along but then again mine just finished 4 glasses of brandy watching his twin dance with the Instinct Leader.”  
A red headed woman wearing an eye patch and stunning violet dress stood next to him, holding her own glass of brandy.

“Thank you Miss Amelie for the brandy. Mine probably has had several glasses of wine before the most recent one I gave her. I hope their dancing doesn’t lead to the next great war. It’s bad enough when they are sober, I don’t even want to think the damage will be when battling it out drunk.”

“Don’t remind me. I just hope they’re not too drunk to end up in bed together. Here is to hoping we are passed out drunk when that happens.”

“Cheers to that.” The two clinked their glasses together and proceeded to watch Candela and Noire dominate the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I had Blanche and Noire be fraternal twins, as I mentioned above. Usually I imagine them to be identical or nonbinary twins but I wanted the male version of Noire to dance the tango with Candela. I started this fic in one direction but it seemed to have headed a to a different one. Oh well… also I originally worked on this fic at work so please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes I may have missed. Typing everything on my phone is not an easy task at work.


End file.
